Summer CovOps in DC
by goaliegrl2014
Summary: Bex and Cammie go undercover over the summer to protect a politician's daughter. They run into some other teenage spies...but can they be trusted?
1. Change of Plans

"Macy! Did you take my red tank top again!" Bex sighed as she threw her sequin flip-flops into her light blue duffle bag.

"No. I gave it back to you after my Covert. Ops. Final. Check under your bed," Macy said as she whipped her hair into a low ponytail.

"We can exchange our clothing after dinner. I don't want to be late for the last dinner!" Liz was already packed and sitting on her bed reading the brochure for a technology program she was taking over the summer.

"I cleaned the toilet before spring break. Cammie, it's your turn!" I sighed and trudged into the bathroom.

"Hey, Mace, didn't your have to wear all black to your final?" Liz said passively.

Bex sprinted over to Macy's bag and pulled out a red tank top.

"AH-HA! I should have sniffed you out from the beginning you liar!" before I knew it, Macy and Bex were on the ground wrestling.

"LIZ! Now we will never get out of here!" I said through hysterical laughter.

I was going to miss my friends over the three months. Of course we would email and call, but it was hard to track down Bex when she was running around Asia, tracking down some double agent. And sometimes Liz would take apart her phone and laptop to insert some uber-fast chip. And Macy was usually on the beach somewhere tanning it up.

I will be fishing, corn husking and horseback riding at my grandparents house…. exciting stuff, I know.

"Guys let's go. I heard it was lasagna and we can speak English!" I was standing in doorway to out bathroom in my packing clothes. I was wearing Abercrombie cut off sweats and my _Coldplay _shirt. Everyone was in the same kind of outfits, except for Macy. She was in a blue Juicy sweat suit.

I walked over and turned off the radio (when you were young by the killers was on).

"Let's roll out!"

***

When we reached the main hallway, we joined a strong current of girls streaming into the dining area.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm. It pulled Bex and me out of the crowd and down one of the hallways.

It was my mom. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with her bangs in her face. She had her favorite end of the year pantsuit on.

"Cammie, Bex. Eat dinner fast and go finish packing. Your summer plans have changed."

My mom disappeared down the hallway.

***

Bex and I inhaled our lasagna. We said a few quick goodbyes to our classmates and signed some yearbooks.

Finally, we were able to slip out between 2nd and 3rd helpings. As we jogged up the stairs, Bex started to freak out…which was very un-bexish.

"What did she mean? Would it kill her to give us a few details? Did she tell you anything before this?"

"Sorry Bex. Today was the first I heard anything. We will figure it out soon. Let's focus on speed packing."

It took us 2 minutes and 48 seconds to pack all our stuff, including curtains and duvet covers.

I pressed the button on the outside of out dorm. During the school year, it called the security guard. But before break, everyone used it to call the "moving men"(Alec and Peter-who also worked in the kitchen).

Suddenly, the intercom for our room went on.

"Girls, come down to my office. Leave your bags outside of your door. Alec will get them. 2 minutes. See you soon."


	2. Legends and Lattes

_**Location:**_ _Headmistress's Office, Gallagher Academy _

"Girls! Right on time! Perfect! Please sit down. I got you some pie from the dining room, since you didn't have time to get dessert." She slid 2 plates of pie across her desk. We each caught ours and dug in.

"Ms. Morgan, what did you mean earlier…"

"I got a call from the CIA this morning," my mom was in serious mode, " As you know, Senator Emerson has just announced that he will be running in the upcoming election. He has some very…controversial views. Many people want him to drop out of the race… or they will force him to. The CIA is upgrading his and his family's security to level 5. This is where you come in. Mr. Emerson has twin teenage daughters. The CIA thinks that they are big kidnapping targets. Instead of hiring a regular bodyguard, Mrs. Emerson has asked for more…specialized bodyguards. She is an alumnus of GA, and has retired from the research track, so she called in the favor. The girls and Mr. Emerson mustn't know. You are going semi-undercover. The CIA approved it all this morning."

I tried to mask my confused face by stuffing it with pie. I tried to refocus on my mother. She was handing us two files. I slipped a side-glance at Bex. She had a very serious, professional, poker face on. I should try one of those sometime.

I opened the folder in my lap.

_OPERTION: Summer in DC_

_Cover Name__: Callie Williamson_

_Age__: 16_

_Protecting__: Anne Emerson_

_Age__: 13_

_School__: NCS_

_Cover story__: Won an essay contest through her school. She gets to spend the summer with the runner of her choice. Her best friend, Becca Fillmore, who goes to the same school as her, will accompany her. _

_Personality Cover__: stuck up, quiet_

_Interests__: loves Orlando Blume, pro soccer, twilight series, and cheese pizza_

_Hobbies__: tennis, sewing, yoga_

I glanced at Bex's folder. She was protecting Morgan Emerson. She was also into the twilight series.

She liked karate…I was guessing that wasn't a coincidence.

"Umm…Mom. Do I really have to be snobby? And I haven't read the twilight series." I was freaking out over a…babysitting assignment?

" Well… the two girls love the twilight series, which means you two need to get reading. You can read them on the train. You are from GA, so yes, you have to be snobby. Don't worry Bex. We have already cleared this with your parents. You will still have August to spend with them. I'm sorry to take up your summer girls, but Mrs. Emerson asked for 2 experienced pavement and defense artist. Bex, I know you haven't trained extensively as a pavement artist, but you are number 2 in your class, behind Cammie. And Cammie, you are right behind Bex in gym class. You two are the perfect fit."

She pushed four thick book, 2 NCS brochures, 2 credit cards, and 2 train tickets toward us. Bex eyed the credit cards greedily.

" I must warn you," Mr. Solomon's voice broke through the silence. I tried not to jump. He must have been standing in the doorway. " These girls are upper class. NCS is an exclusive girl's private school. It has the same reputation that GA has. Don't take this assignment lightly, girls. These girls are worth a big chunk of cash," I could feel his hand on the back of my chair, " you will be staying at their DC home. It is about a block away from their school. Their school gets out in 2 weeks. They are going through finals preparation, so they might be a little…. snippy."

So I was babysitting 2 stuck up, snippy private school girls for the summer? Could this get any worse?

"Since you undercover as 2 rich, snobby, private school girls, you need to look like it. You have 2 hours and $700 each to go into town and get the 'look'" said my mom handing the credit cards to us.

Bex gave her wicked smile.

"It. Just. Got. Interesting," Bex whispered in my ear.

I groaned. The answer was yes-it could get worse.

_**Location**_: _dressing room, Nordstrom's_

"Don't tell me you are actually excited about this!" I said in fluent Portuguese. I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs outside of Bex's changing "cubical" as she liked to call it.

Since Bex and I were the exact same size, she agreed to try all the clothes on. All I had to do was approve them and sip my skinny cinnamon dolce latte. I know it is the middle of the summer, but I always order the same thing at Moonbucks. Bex and the Batista looked at me like I was crazy. But I was used to it by now. Whats the big deal? People drink iced water in the winter!

Not having to try on clothes lifted by spirits a little, but it couldn't take my mind of the next 2 months.

Bex stepped out of the dressing room in a pair of GUESS skinny jeans, a Max Studio orange blouse, and J. Crew flats.

"It's not going to be that bad! I promise. The girls are in school for most of the day the next 2 weeks. We can go to the SPY museum and that torture museum that everyone talks about…I forgot the name. Maybe the girls will be really sweet! If not, we will suck it up and look fabulous doing it. Its part of the spy life. You get what you get! Oh, don't let us leave with out getting you a tennis racket and a yoga mat. There is a CitySports right down the street. Do you think I have to get sparing equipment?"

I ignored Bex's question since I knew it was rhetorical. She was going to by MORE sparing equipment no matter what I said. I groaned at the thought of having to do yoga. I looked at the outfit.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused for Macy McHenry."

"OH hush up! This is going to look great on you!"

We had been in this dressing room for an hour and a half. Bex had tried on 36 different outfits. I had vetoed half of them. Bex over ruled me on half of my vetoes. Those clothes, mixed with the ones we already have, will be plenty.

"Okay we have enough clothes. Lets move on to bags and jewelry, shall we?" Bex said, stepping out of the dressing room with two arms full of designer clothing.

" Lets shall!" Jewelry shopping was the one kind of shopping I actually enjoyed. I picked out a fake tiffany's bracelet. Only a well-trained eye could tell that it didn't cost $250.

We ended up spending all our designated shopping money.

Before heading to the train station, we first had to change into our new "disguises". I picked a white CHANEL blouse, red AE sweater, a pair of kaki j. crew shorts, and Trojan sandals.

Bex had on a Max studio purple day dress, a floral white summer scarf, a pair of Steve Madden gold ballet flats and a black silk head band over her side pony tail.

We stepped outside and in to the black BWM awaiting us.

"We look like we just walked out of a CLIQUE book!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, you have read the CLIQUE books but not the twilight series? Where are your priorities?" Bex said as she slung a black GUCCI bag over her should.

"HEY! My grandmother bought the first 3 CLIQUE books for me. You already read all the Twilight books? No fair."

Bex handed me the first book. It was over 500 pages long. She leaned her head back and put her over sized sunglasses on.

"Better get cracking."


	3. NCSA

"Anne! Morgan! Eric! Lets go! It's 7:30!" My mom yelled up the main staircase.

"Morgan have you seen my grippy shoes?"

"Nope! Haven't seen them since class on Monday. Do you need 'em for the final?" my sister scooped up her books and shoved them into her black backpack next to the doorway of our shared suite. I grumbled in German and headed into the library to check one last time. If they weren't there I would have to use one of the classroom pair, which smelled like Eric's bathroom-gross.

"Have you seen my lip gloss?" Morgan appeared behind me just as I was leaning down to look under one of the lazy boys.

"Morgie! It's finals week. You don't need lip-gloss. No one looks glamorous after hours of late night studying and anticipating what Mr. Edwards had under his belt for our _science_ final." I tried to give her my most knowing look.

"I didn't mean that lip-gloss! I meant _the_ lip-gloss. God you are so slow in the mornings."

"MORGAN ELINOR AND ANNE CATHERINE! LETS GO! THE CAR IS HERE! YOU CAN NOT BE LATE TODAY!"

Morgan and I both groaned in unison and headed back to our room to gather our equipment. A thought occurred to me. I pulled out my iPhone and sent a text my friend Hallie.

_AnnaBanana: did I leave my g-shoes ur house ystrdy?_

_Short-but-pwrful: ya got them in my hand. Where u ? __Science exam__ starts in 20! ;) _

I smiled and followed my sister down the stairs. I caught a reflection of myself in the front hall mirror. It wasn't pretty. I had dark circles under my eyes that not amount of MAC cover-up could cover. My usually wavy hair was frizzy and unruly. My uniform was wrinkled. I looked like I would if star bucks ever went out of business. I shuddered at the thought and ran towards the black Bentley.

I climbed in and looked around.

"Where is Eric?"

"He had to be at school early for his finals."

"Oh right. Ha! I remember lower school finals." I smiled at the memory of my whole 6th class huddled in the back of ….

"Here. You look like hell." My sister passed my and iced coffee, anti frizz spray, concealer and a tube of what I hoped was normal lip-gloss.

"God bless you!"

I finished de-frizzing my hair just as we pulled up to NCS. Most people knew it as National Cathedral School for Girls, where all the diplomats, senators, and congressmen sent their stuck up daughters. We knew better.

We knew it as NCS(A)- National Capital Spy Academy for Girls and just beyond the National Cathedral was CHDS, known to the people of DC as Capiton Hill Memorial School. Known to us as Capital Hill Male Spies.


End file.
